


Maternal Instinct

by Lilybean123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Miscarriage, Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan Friendship, POV Molly Hooper, Parentlock, Pregnant Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybean123/pseuds/Lilybean123
Summary: “You’re a natural. Would you like children of your own someday?” Mary asked as she gave her a friendly smile.Molly blushed, looked quickly towards Sherlock who was now standing in the kitchen in her line of sight, and then back at the baby before answering,“Um I did once, long ago, but I don’t think it’s in the cards for me.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 34
Kudos: 129





	1. Never Settle

**Author's Note:**

> My second Molly/ Sherlock fic! If you like this then go and read other story called Ricochet. Thanks!

Molly had always wanted children and from the time she was a little girl she had always wanted two to be precise, one boy and one girl named Oliver and Maisie respectively. When she met Sherlock she would be lying if she said she hadn’t dreamt about small Molly and Sherlock hybrids - maybe they would have her eyes and his hair or vice versa. As time went on and she got to know him better, whatever that meant, her dreams slowly faded into the background. He would never be the type of man to be in a relationship let alone a man who would be a father. By the time she met and got engaged to Tom her proverbial ticking clock had all but stopped and the thought of having a family with someone other than the person she loved for many years, quite frankly filled her with dread. Thats when she knew she was fooling herself and quickly broke off the engagement. Now, as she watched Mary and John sit on the sofa with their new baby she felt a deep, dull ache in her chest. Molly was staring so intently at the baby she didn’t notice John leave the couch to talk to Sherlock and she also didn’t notice Mary staring curiously back at her.

“Mrs. Hudson, would you mind making some tea for us please? John and Sherlock can help.” Mary asked as she nodded her head at John as a signal to take Sherlock into the kitchen. John looked at her questioningly and she gave him a glare only a wife could. He quickly took Sherlocks’ phone from his hand and ran into the kitchen. That seemed to work, Sherlock loudly interjected and followed after John.

“Molly, are you alright?” Mary asked softly. Molly shook herself out of a daze and smiled guilty. 

“Yes, of course.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Mary stood up before Molly had a chance to refuse. Molly sat up straight in the arm chair to accept the baby, she then adjusted the little one so that she would fit more snugly in her arms. Once settled she sat back and smiled brightly at the sleeping baby’s face.

“You’re a natural. Would you like children of your own someday?” Mary asked as she gave her a friendly smile.

Molly blushed, looked quickly towards Sherlock who was still in the kitchen but now in her line of sight, and then back at the baby before answering,

“Um I did once, long ago, but I don’t think it’s in the cards for me.”

Mary looked towards the kitchen and smiled sadly.

“Oh, I see.” The baby woke up and started to fuss so Molly quickly handed her back to her mother. Mary pulled a blanket over the baby’s head and started to feed her before she continued. “Are you free anytime tomorrow? Let go out for coffee, I can have John watch the baby and we can have a nice long girlie chat, yeah? Heaven knows I need to get out and get some fresh air.”

Molly didn’t know Mary all that well on a one to one basis but from what she knew she liked. She seemed like a calm, strong woman who was good at keeping John and even Sherlock in line. Maybe she could glean some wisdom from her. Plus, she didn’t have any true close friends and she knew Mary could possibly be a trusted confidant. If Sherlock trusted her then that definitely mean something.

“Sure, I’d love that. Im actually off tomorrow so how about 11 o clock? At Costa near Regents Park?”

“Perfect.” Mary responded. Molly thought she wanted to say more but Mary sat back and cooed over the baby as Mrs Hudson, John and Sherlock came into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Molly found herself standing outside the coffee shop ten minutes early. She didn’t understand why she was so nervous but she felt like a little girl hoping to be accepted by a popular girl.

“Hiya Molly!” Mary called as she walked up to Molly and gave her a customary peck on the cheek. “Are you someone who likes to be early too? I can’t stand feeling late for anything so I always show up extra early. John hates it, I tease him that because he was in the military he should be used to keeping time.”

Molly smiled, “Im the exact same as you, its too stressful to be late.”

“Shall we?” Mary gestured towards the door and they both stepped inside. 

After they placed their orders they took a seat by the window. As they settled in their seats there was a slightly awkward silence so Molly lifted her coffee mug to her lips when Mary asked,

“So, how long have you been in love with Sherlock then?”

Molly slammed her coffee cup down in surprise. She blushed as she quickly clean up the coffee that had spilled over the mug. 

“Wh-hat to you mean?” Molly stuttered as she kept her head down in embarrassment.

“Oh Molly I’m not scolding you. You can trust me, its just that yesterday when I asked you about children you glanced at him. You had a certain look on your face…that’s when I knew.” Mary smiled kindly as she she grabbed Molly’s arm to assure her.

“What look was on my face?” Molly asked worrying her lip nervously.

“Longing.”

Molly put her head in her hands, groaned then asked, “Is it that noticeable?”

“To me, yes. So tell me everything if you want. I have a feeling you’ve never talked to him about your feelings, let alone anyone else. It might be good to get it off your chest.”

Molly stared at Mary. Should she divulge her deepest secret? Mary did hit the nail on the head, she did long for Sherlock. She took a deep breathe in and out then said,

“I love him. I loved him for a long time but I know he wouldn’t and couldn’t reciprocate my feelings.”

“So you are just going to suffer for the rest of your life?”

“I had a chance with another man. Im sure John told you about how Sherlock faked his death. During that time I met someone and got engaged. I convinced myself that because Sherlock was gone I could move on. Then when he came back I knew I couldn’t pretend with Tom, my ex fiancé, anymore.” Molly explained

“I see, you must really love him.”Mary smiled sadly.

“Id rather a lifetime of seeing Sherlock and loving him from afar than him being out of my life. Ive known for a while now that I would feel like this for the rest of my life. So yes, Ive had to make some sacrifices but it’s the cross I have chosen to bare.” Molly stated simply.

Molly continued to tell her everything she and Sherlock had been through over the past few years and by the time she was done tears glittered in her eyes. Mary sat back and took a long sip of her drink and looked at Molly thoughtfully. Molly began to fidget under her stare and took a sip of her own drink.

“You know what, after everything you said I can see it.” Mary said as she set her cup down.

Molly licked her lips and held her cup closely in her hands then asked, “See what?”

“You and Sherlock. I think you would be good for him.” Mary acknowledged.

Molly let out a burst of laughter. “What did they put in your drink? Sherlock would need someone exciting and daring as he is. I’m…boring.”

“No listen, you are good enough for him if that’s what you are worried about. Sherlock needs someone dependable, someone he can trust and from everything you told me he definitely trusts you. If he had someone as crazy as he is they would feed into his delusions and he’d go far off the rails. It’s why John and Sherlock work so well together, my husband keeps Sherlock grounded.”

“So you’re saying Im the female version of John?” Molly asked.

“Kind of, but you are way prettier.” Mary said. They both stared at each other and then broke off into a loud laughter. Both were laughing so hard their eyes were streaming with tears. Once the laughter died down Mary wiped her eyes and said, “ Seriously though Molly, make compromises in your life. Just because you feel you have to love Sherlock from afar doesn’t mean you can’t have some beautiful things of your own.”

“Like?” Molly asked as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

“A child. You don’t need a man these days you know. A colleague from work did artificial insemination and she is single. She now has the cutest baby boy and she couldn’t be happier. Woman are strong, it’s men who end up needing us. If you wanted to do it I know you can, you have a house and a career all on your own and you wouldn’t be alone. You have a surrogate family in John, myself, Mrs Hudson, even Sherlock. You’d be an excellent mother.”

Mollys eyes filled with tears as she whispered, “You think so?”

“I know so. Just think about it. The world doesn't and shouldn’t revolve around Sherlock Holmes, he already has a big ego. Love him…yes of course, but don’t let your whole life stop for a man who wouldn’t stop his life for you.”

“You are right.” Molly whispered.

“I am always right. Just ask John.” Mary winked and then looked at her phone. “Im so sorry but I have to go. We are christening the baby next Sunday and we still don’t have a name…heaven help us. Will you be free? I would like all the godparents to be there.” Mary opened the recent photos of the baby on her phone and showed them to Molly.

“Of course I'll be there. I wouldn’t miss it. Let me know If I can do anything. Molly said as she smiled and looked at the picture of the baby on Mary’s phone. “She always looks cheery and rosy doesn’t she?”

“Molly you are a genius!” Mary exclaimed as she started typing out a text on her phone.

“What did I do?” Molly asked confused.

“I don’t want to jinx it but keep an eye out for a text from John or I later.”

They both stood up and walked out of the coffee shop. Molly turned towards Mary, pulled her into a hug, kissed her on the cheek and said, “Thank you so much for the chat, I really needed it…more than I realised. You have given me some things to think about.”

“No problem at all. Seriously, anytime you want to chat I’m there, even if I have baby spit up on me, I'll be there. If you decide to move forward with AI or you want someone to ask questions about it I can see if my colleague can meet up with us. You can ask her any questions you have.”

“Thank you, that’s sounds good I'll let you know.”

“Alright see you later.” Mary said as she hugged Molly again and then walked away.

“Bye.” Molly called out.

After stopping at the shops for essentials Molly finally made it back home. As she dropped the bags on the counter she heard a ping from her phone. When she pulled it out of her back pocket she saw it was a text and photo to the Baker Street Gang WhatsApp group.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
From John Watson: 2:32pm  
Welcome to the world!  
Rosamund “Rosie” Mary Watson  
Name Meaning: Rose of the World

From Mary Watson: 2:33pm  
Thanks for the name idea @Molly Hooper!

From Molly Hooper: 2:33pm  
Hahaha! Now I understand. You are most welcome and welcome Rosie!

From Mrs. Hudson: 2:35pm  
What a lovely name. Im so happy for you both. Just got my invitation for the christening and I will definitely be there.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Molly put her phone back in her pocket and smiled. She made a cup of tea and grabbed her laptop she had some research to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Angry Mama Bear

A week later, armed with the knowledge of her search on artificial insemination, Molly watched as Mary and her friend Rachel weaved their way through the tables at Costa towards her.

Molly stood and gave Mary a kiss on cheek and gave a small shy wave to Rachel as they all sat down.

“It’s so nice to meet you Molly, Mary has told me so much about you.”

Molly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and joked, “All good things I hope?”

“Of course not only the worst things.” Mary said as she winked playfully at Molly. They all laughed and then a slightly awkward silence fell over the table.

“So…” Molly whispered.

“Don't go all shy on us now Molly. We are all girls here. Nothing will leave this space. Agreed?” Mary stated.

“Agreed.” Rachel confirmed.

Molly nodded and felt more at ease about asking all of her questions once she saw the sincere expressions on their faces. She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and unfolded it. She was if nothing else organised and prepared. She cleared her throat and began,

“Did you have and ICI or an IUI?”

“I had an IUI, purely because the chance of getting pregnant after the six treatment cycles are slightly higher that an ICI.”

“So, you got pregnant after the six cycles?” Molly asked.

“Yes, I was extremely lucky and I only had slight side effects, just some minor cramping.”

“Ok, that answered my next question. Does it hurt?”

“There is some minor discomfort, I would say it's on par with a smear test.”

“What clinic did you use? There are so many I found when I was doing research, how did you pick the right one?” Molly said as she showed Mary and Rachel the paper she printed out with some of the fertility clinics in London.

“I used The Royal Fertility Clinic in Mayfair. I know the nurse that works there and she gave it a glowing review. I definitely recommend them as they were so lovely, professional and informative throughout the whole process.”

Molly wrote down the name of the clinic, placed her pen on the table and sighed. She felt a little overwhelmed. It must have shown on her face because Rachel said,

“Look I know it’s a lot of information and you should really take your time thinking things over but I will say this, my baby boy is the best decision I ever made.”

Molly smiled softly and asked, “What’s his name?”

Rachel pulled out a photo of her son and replied, “His name is Jett. When he came into the world he had the fullest head of hair and it was jet black. Hence the name.”

“He’s adorable.” Molly cooed as she stared at the picture. As she continued to stare at the photo the warmth that filled Molly’s chest spilled over and flowed from her head down to her toes. She knew right then and there that she was going to be a mother…and hopefully soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly opened the door and walked into her flat on a high. She decided to call the fertility clinic on Monday, although she didn’t know how she would be able to contain her excitement till then as it was only Saturday. She whistled happily as she set her keys in the bowl on the table and hung her bag and coat on their designated hook. She was so wrapped up in the dream of having her own child that she didn’t notice Sherlock sitting on her couch with her latest medical journal in his lap.

“My my aren’t we in a jovial mood.” Sherlock said coolly.

Molly screamed in fright as her hand clutched her chest. “Sherlock, what the hell are you doing here? You scared me! I thought we discussed this, if you want to use my apartment as a hide-out you should text me first.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, seemingly unpleased by her dramatics he dropped the magazine on the seat next to him, stood up and straighten his suit. “So, did you and Mary have a lovely time.”

Molly took a step backwards as she noticed he walked slowly towards her. He looked like a lion about to pounce on its prey. “H-how did you know I was with Mary?”

Sherlock eyes shifted from her face and down her body…reading and analysing her for clues. “You have a faint lipstick mark on your cheek…the same colour Mary wears.” He came close to her face and sniffed her. Your breathe smells like Caramel Chai Tea Latte…no vanilla, also Mary’s favourite. You have a blonde hair on your shoulder, and you smell like baby powder.”

Molly covered her mouth to hide her breath in embarrassment as she grumbled, “Why do I even bother?”

“What I don’t know and what you can fill me in on is why you two keep meeting up?” he asked as he stepped forward again. Molly in turn took another step back but squeaked in surprise as she bumped into the wall.

“I’m surprised the great Sherlock Holmes doesn’t already know. There is nothing suspicious, we are just getting better acquainted with each other that’s all.”

Sherlock placed his hands behind his back and eyed her warily. Molly fought against her inner instinct to shrink under his gaze. His eyes we so blue she thought dreamily. She needed to snap out of it, now is not the time to check him out,he would definitely notice…and now she was blushing. Sherlock squinted then smirked, leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “Liar.”

Molly heart stopped beating and she held her breathe, until she realised what he said. She gently shoved him away and huffed, “So what Sherlock? Who cares if I’m lying? You don’t need to know everything that’s going on in my life.”

“A-ha so admit something is going on. I tried to pry it out of John but he was clueless and tried calling Mary but trying to get anything out of her is no use. You will tell me Molly, if you don’t, I’ll find out eventually you know I will.”

Molly stared at floor as she quickly weighed out the pros and cons of telling Sherlock what her plan was. On one hand she knew if she didn’t tell him he would become an absolute nightmare and dig into every facet of her life until he drove insane but on the other hand it was her life and if she didn’t want to tell him then so be it. Who was she kidding? She might as well just get this out the way, he would know soon enough. She looked up at him and sighed in defeat, he in turn smiled at her because he knew he had won…again.

“Fine.” Molly paused trying to find the right way to tell him but decided when it comes to Sherlock direct was best. “I’ve decided to have a baby.”

Sherlock blinked rapidly as his mouth dropped open, “Why on earth would you want to convolute your life with a foetus?”

“Because I’ve always wanted one and let’s face it, I’m getting older and there are no attachments in my life that would make this particular dream a reality.” Molly said as she crossed her arms in front of her defensively.

“What of your work then? You better not quit at Barts I need to continue my experiments.” Sherlock threw his arms up in the air angrily and started to pace around the room.

“Oh well, pardon me, let me just drop everything for you. Oh wait, I’ve been doing that for over five years. Not bloody likely, not anymore.” Molly stormed off into the kitchen muttering angrily to herself. 

Typical Sherlock, always thinking of himself, never of others. She sighed as she started making a cup of tea. She knew that wasn’t exactly true but he still was a selfish bastard…who she was desperately in love with. She heard him come up behind her but she didn’t turn around. He cleared his throat as he said, “You are so smart and brilliant I’m just worried if you were to have a child, you’d lose your focus and talent.”

Molly stopped stirring her tea, took the spoon and slammed it down on the counter. She spun around and pinned him with her glare.

“How dare you?! Why is that men feel that women can’t multitask. I’ll have you know that if I can run a department and deal with your pompous attitude I can more than deal with a child. Actually, I should thank you because you have more than prepared me for what lies ahead. I’ll have you know I would be an exceptional mother and pathologist. Let’s be honest the only reason you are concerned is because of your selfish ego so your attempt at a compliment is sorely misplaced. Now, get out before I kick you out.” Molly breathed heavily as she pointed towards the door. Sherlock looked at her with surprise and a glimmer of something she couldn’t place. If it was anyone else, she would say lust but she knew that wasn’t right. Was it? Molly had never spoke up to him before and she was just as shocked as he was.

“I’m sorry. You would be an exceptional mother there is no doubt. If you need anything from me then just let me know. Have a good night.” Sherlock murmured and then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. He walked to the front door turned to glance at her one more time and then he was gone. He looked like a wounded animal scurrying away.

After the door closed Molly couldn’t help but feel guilt and a little pride. She was always afraid to stand up to him but she was protecting a child, her child and he or she hadn’t even been born yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I wish you all health and happiness. Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you do there's a little heart at the bottom of the page dying to be pressed.
> 
> Just a further note: The Royal Fertility clinic is completely made up.


	3. I've Loved and Lost

Molly stared at the pregnancy test in shock, the Clear Blue stick clearly said pregnant. Months of tests and treatments, all the hope and longing of this moment was wrapped up in the tiny little stick; she was overwhelmed and humbled. She shakily set the stick back down on the bathroom counter. She looked at herself in the mirror and place a hand over her stomach. This was real, this was happening, no turning back she was going to be a mother. She knew she had to go into work this morning, she was so excited she didn’t know how she was going to get through the day. As she got ready for work, she thought about all of the wonderful things that entailed when having a baby. 

Later that morning as she stepped into the lab, she breathed a sigh of relief, she had just spoken to Mike about her pregnancy and he had been delighted and extremely supportive. Normally, people would wait until they passed a certain point in pregnancy before they notified their manager, but there are certain chemicals she couldn’t be around while pregnant. They agreed that she would stop autopsies until after the birth and work strictly in the lab with safe chemicals for the duration of her pregnancy. She started with blood tests as there were one hundred and fifty to get through. That would keep her busy for at least a month or two. As she set up her station, she got settled in front of microscope. Half an hour later she was so focused on her work she didn’t hear the door open.

“There you are, we have a body. Time is of the essence and I need you to confirm that it’s not a suicide.” Sherlock said as a looked at his watch and then back at her impatiently.

“Who is we? Also, I’m no longer working in the morgue.”

“Gavin Lestrade and John.” He said as his eyes narrowed at her in contemplation. “Oh, I see, so you were successful in your endeavours then? You are with child.”

“It’s Greg and yes, although I’m not showing yet.” Molly said as her hand grazed over her belly gently.

“All the signs are there nonetheless; pale face, dark circle under the eyes and slightly larger breasts. They are also sore from the position of your posture.”

Molly crossed are arms over her breasts and winced, he was right they were indeed very sore. “I’m sorry I can’t help you, but Alex is in today and he can do the autopsy. I believe Mike will be hiring someone to cover for me in the interim, but I’m sure that will take a couple weeks.”

“Fine, but you and I both know Alex is extremely inadequate.” Sherlock grumbled then abruptly turned and walked away.

Molly rolled her eyes and focused back on the microscope. Sherlock could be such a big baby. She didn’t know how long she had zoned out in the pile of work but her back pain brought her out of her deep concentration. When she looked up at the clock, she noticed it had just past noon. Her stomach growled, she patted her stomach and whispered, “Lunch time little one.” As she sat in the cafeteria with her sandwich and crisps, she started a list of everything she needed to buy for the baby. Soon the list became extensive and she had to stop because she started to panic. She decided she would give Mary a call and go through the list and see what she actually needed. She looked back at her watch and quickly tipped the bag of crisps in to her mouth, she had to get back to work. 

As she stepped into the lab, she saw Sherlock standing by her microscope. “I need you to look at these photos, if you can’t look at the body in person, I need you look at the liver and lungs.” he asked as he shoved the photos in her face.

Molly looked down at them and suddenly felt sick. She gagged and felt her lunch quickly rising up her throat. She slapped her hand over her mouth and ran to the toilets. She barely made it before hovered over the bowl and retched into it. Her body heaved, nose ran and tears streamed down her face as she brought up her coronation chicken sandwich from lunch. When her body was spent, she flushed the toilet and crumpled to the floor. She was sweating, felt extremely weak and guessed this was the start of morning sickness. She moaned as she stood up, opened the stall door and shakily walked to the sink. She looked up into the mirror and to her horror saw a little sick stuck to the corner of her mouth. She quickly washed her mouth and hands then redid her ponytail. She went to her locker and popped a couple mints in her mouth and chugged her bottle of water she kept there. She would have to remember to keep toothpaste and a toothbrush in her bag for the foreseeable future.

As she walked back into the lab, she noticed Sherlock had left and she felt disappointed. Obviously, he wasn’t the type to tend to the sick but he could have at least checked up on her to see how she was. She angrily stomped back to the microscope and as she sat on her stool, she noticed there was a paper cup and a scrap of paper with writing next to the microscope. She lifted the cup, took the lid off and sniffed…it was hot peppermint tea. She leaned over at the note and it read…

I’ve researched extensively and have come to the conclusion that peppermint tea is best for morning sickness. Let me know if you require anything from me. 

SH

Molly sat up and smiled. This is the Sherlock she knew and loved. He could be a big child but he could also be the sweetest man on the planet. She folded the note and placed it in her pocket for safe keeping. She took a sip of the tea, savoured the flavour and felt the effects of the soothing leaf tea help her stomach. She smiled, sighed and got back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later Molly had narrowed down her list of items needed for the baby with the help of Mary. She had a long day at work and she was now freshly showered and cocooned in a white, fluffy robe looking at cribs online. She had felt off all day and she hoped that the sickness would stop soon. As she stood up to make a new cup of peppermint tea, she felt dizzy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she slowly made her way towards it. 

“Who is it?” she called out weakly as she tightly clutched the door knob.

“It’s me.” Sherlock replied. As soon as she unlocked the door and opened it Sherlock could tell something was wrong so he urgently asked. “What’s wrong Molly?”

Molly clutched her stomach the light cramping she felt all day was getting worse. She swayed, clutched her stomach and cried out. Sherlock quickly gathered her in his arms and carried her to the sofa. As he set her down, he looked her over. His eyes stopped on her legs and he ripped his phone out of his pocket. Molly could hear him start to talk to someone but she couldn’t hear anything because when she looked down, she saw a significant amount of blood on her white robe. Her last thought before she passed out was about not wanting to lose her baby.

Several hours later Molly woke up to the sound of steady beeping and a dark hospital room. She felt something on her mouth and went to move it.

“Don’t do that, your oxygen levels are low, you need to keep the mask on.” A voice said.

She slowly blinked her eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room and as she looked over from where the voice came from, she saw Sherlock. He was looking at her with a tinge of sadness and had his suit jacket off with his shirt sleeves rolled up. She noticed blood stains on the front of his shirt and everything came rushing back to her.

“My baby!” Molly cried as she tore the mask off her face, clutched her stomach she pleaded, “Please tell me it’s not –"

She couldn’t say the word dead, she just couldn’t.

“I’m so sorry Molly.” Sherlock said as he stood up and took her hand.

Molly cried out “No, I don’t believe you.”

She had failed. All the longing, all the hope, all the expectations gone…in an instant. She ripped her hand from his, turned away from him and curled up in a ball. As the tears rolled down her face, she felt Sherlock climb into the bed behind her and he wrapped his arm around her shaking body. She slowly rolled towards him, gazed into his eyes and she thought could see tears glittering there but it could be a trick considering her eyes were so full.

“I’m sorry.” he repeated as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

Any other time she would have been thrilled he was in bed with her but right now she was glad she wasn’t alone.

“What did I do wrong?” Molly whispered as she continued to look at him.

“Sometimes it just happens, but I do know one thing. One day you will be a mother Molly Hooper. Just wait and see.” Sherlock whispered back and then kissed her cheek.

She didn’t want to believe him, the hurt was too strong, right now there seemed to be no hope so she didn’t respond. She just tucked her head under his chin and let the tears fall and lull her to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly stayed home for several weeks after her miscarriage. She just couldn’t handle the pity and stares from the people at work. When she was in the hospital, Sherlock had been so attentive. The night she spent in the hospital they fell asleep in bed together, but the next morning Mary and John had woken them up when they brought her flowers. Sherlock had sprung out of the bed like he was on fire, glared at a smiling John and Mary and left without giving her a second glance. She hadn’t seen him since and it only added to her sadness. She didn’t want to dwell on losing the baby anymore so she had packed up everything she had bought and stowed it away behind her luggage in her wardrobe. She was starting back at work tomorrow and was looking forward to it. She hoped that getting back into a routine would do her some good. As she but the last item in its place, she closed the wardrobe door and heard her phone indicate a text message.

From: Sherlock Holmes 4:42pm  
We need to talk.  
SH

From: Molly Hooper 4:43pm  
About what? xx

From: Sherlock Holmes 4:43pm  
Babies

The text confused Molly. What could he possible to talk about in relation to babies and why her? Sometimes he could be so insensitive and if this was one of those times he was going to be in for a rude awakening. The only times she had wanted to physically harm him is when it came to his drug habit. She had only slapped him once…well three times but if he was going to prod around her injured heart to get information about the subject of babies, he had another thing coming to him.

From: Sherlock Holmes 4:45pm  
?????  
SH

From Molly Hooper: 4:51pm  
What about babies Sherlock?  
Tread lightly, I’m warning you. xx

From: Sherlock Holmes 4:51pm  
I think you and I should have one…together  
SH

Molly gasped and dropped her phone in shock. She quickly scrambled to the floor and picked it up again. She must have read that wrong, she hadn’t been sleeping well and the lack of sleep maybe was making her eyes play up. Nope, she didn’t misread, there it was clear as day. He wanted them to have a baby together. As she was about to reply there was a knock on the door. She jumped, ran over to it and opened it. There stood Sherlock with his hands behind his back.

“Well, do you agree? Let’s make a baby together.” Sherlock looked at his watch, “I have some time available now.”

Molly mouth dropped open as his mouth turned up into a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. On a roll with this story. Hope you like it this chapter!
> 
> Also I've joined Tumblr! My name is Lilybean123. Not sure how to work the ins and outs of it yet so bare with me. Stop over and give me and add and I'll add you back. :)


	4. Most Logical

Molly gaped at Sherlock in utter shock. Her mouth moved up and down as her throat made a wheezing sound. She roughly grabbed him by his coat lapels and pulled him into her flat as she scolded him, “Sherlock are you mad?! How could you ask me that? I was just pregnant not four weeks ago and then you come in here and spring this on me. This had better not be for a case or I swear to God-.” 

“Of course it’s not for a case. I might be cold and unfeeling most of the time but give me some credit.” Sherlock interjected.

“So, what brought all this on then?” Molly asked. She crossed her arms in a huff, ready for a fight.

“I don’t know, you’ve just seemed off these past few weeks, John and Mrs Hudson had said we should try and do something to cheer you up. I know John brought you a book on grief last week, Mrs Hudson baked her famous blueberry scones and dropped them around to you but you have still been distracted. They have been pestering me and asking what I was going to do. So, the only rational thing you could want is what you’ve lost.” Sherlock stated in annoyance as stood rigidly with his hand clasped tightly behind his back

“I’m guessing you didn’t tell them what you gift you planned on giving me then?” Molly asked already knowing the answer. Of course, he didn’t because they would, a. tell her straight away and b. would never let Sherlock suggest such a thing.

“No, why does that matter? It’s not a group effort…thank heavens. Copulation between us should be a private affair, unless you want them to watch. Molly Hooper do enjoy voyeurs?” Sherlock teased.

Molly blushed deeply, squeaked and stuttered, “Absolutely not! W-Wait, you want-t to do this the natural way?!”

“Well, it is certainly the most logical is it not? You will save money; I would be discreet and we would both save time.” Sherlock looked down at his watch and then started to take off his coat as he said, “Speaking of time we must get on or off if we are to do this. We spent too much time talking and I’m needed at the Yard in half hour.” He smirked and winked at her when he said off and she gasped in response to his cheeky, unusual behaviour.

Molly grabbed his arm in exasperation. “Please don’t take off your coat or anything else for that matter. I need to think this over Sherlock. You’ve come here out of the blue and have sprung this on me.”

Molly must be going mad. She had always dreamt of a day where Sherlock would come to her ready and willing. She just never imagined it happening like this. 

Sherlock slowly pulled his coat back over his shoulders and shrugged it in place.

“Well then let me know what you decide. I know now is the best time because of your ovulation cycle so I would make haste on a decision or we will have to wait till next month.

“How do you even know my cycle…you know what I don’t even want to know. I’ll text you later when I’ve decided.” Molly said as she practically pushed him out the door, closed it and sagged against it wearily. She needed to call Mary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly had called Mary two seconds after Sherlock left. All Molly had to do was tell Mary a tiny bit of what had transpired and she was over at Molly’s flat in less than twenty minutes.

“So, he was just going to strip there and then and just what, shag you senseless?” Mary asked scandalously.

“Pretty much.” Molly confirmed as she took a sip of her tea she had just freshly brewed.

“How can you be so calm. Are you going to go through with it?” Mary asked as she sipped her own tea.

“No-Yes I don’t know. That’s why I called you. On one hand this would be a way to get pregnant again, on the other, there would be so many complications. Could I handle Sherlock being the father of my child, seeing him every day but acting like we didn’t have this beautiful baby that’s a part of both of us. The child would need therapy before it could walk, not to mention I would as well. You know how I feel about him and what if he regrets it down the line. Molly stood up and started to pace as her voice started to get louder, “Or what if he really doesn’t want to do this but is just being selfish and just wants me to snap out of this rut so that I can go back to work so that he can just continue his experiments. I know he hasn’t been to the lab since I’ve been off. He’s told me several times he doesn’t like the other pathologist’s and doctors.”

Molly collapsed back into the chair and her hole body deflated as she rubbed her temples.

“Ok first step, deep breathe in and deep breathe out. Second, you need to talk this out with him, knowing Sherlock this is his skewed attempt at trying to right the world. He does care for you Molly and above all else he is your friend. Although, if you don’t want to do this then do not and I repeat do not let him bully you into this. Set the boundaries, he is in constant need of them.”

“You are right. I guess I have some thinking to do.” Molly acknowledged as she stared into space.

Molly took the rest of the night to ponder on what she should do. She ordered a Chicken Tikka from her favourite Indian, poured a glass of wine and made a pros and cons list. She texted Sherlock and asked him to be at her flat the next morning to discuss everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I thought I would have heard from you last night.” Sherlock complained as her stepped in the door, shrugged off his coat and hung it on her coat rack.

“Well technically you did, I text you to come here today, didn’t I?” Molly asserted.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed, “You know what I mean. I thought you would have made a decision last night.”

“Tea?” she asked as she ignored his last statement and walked into the kitchen. He nodded as he made himself comfortable. 

Sherlock sat lazily on sofa and grasped the mug from her when she came back into the living room. 

“So, what have you decided. Do you want my sperm or not?”

Molly would have answered but she was transfixed on his lips. He blew into the mug softly and she watched as the steam danced around in response. She wondered if he blew on her body would he make her do the same. He called her name twice before she shook herself out of her lewd thoughts. She looked into his eyes and blushed. She hoped he couldn’t tell what she was thinking but judging by the way the corner of his mouth turned upwards she guessed he knew exactly what she was thinking. Her deduction seemed to be correct, because the next thing she knew the cheeky sod did it again. Ever so slowly he blew on the steam rising out of the mug and he never broke eye contact with her…not once. Molly almost said to hell with it and almost pounced on him then and there but she knew she owed it to herself and this hypothetical child to get the answers she needed.

“I have some questions first so can you please put the mug down and pay attention.” Molly lightly scolded.

Sherlock leaned back into the sofa with a huff and mumbled, “Fire away.”

“Why do you want to do this?”

“I told you why. John and Mrs-” Sherlock started but Molly interrupted him.

“Yes, but are you saying there is no other reason?” Molly need more than the answer he gave her earlier in the day. Sherlock was quiet, she could see he was trying to process how to tell her.

“I’ll admit when you told me about your endeavour to bring a child into this world, I wasn’t happy for selfish reasons, as you are aware. Once you were with child, I could see how…happy you were. I guess I want to do this for you because you deserve some happiness. You have done so much for me, more than I can ever understand.”

Molly’s eyes rapidly filled with tears as she listened to what he said. She could see him start to get uncomfortable with her show of emotion so she quickly moved on to the next question.

“What would your role be? You are actively in my life, albeit mostly through work but as the child gets older what do I tell him about you.”

“He or she would be your child. I wouldn’t have an active role in its life. I would be just a sperm contributor after all. I…I could never be a father Molly; you must know that.”

Molly’s heart dropped of course she knew he wouldn’t to be an active participant but it killed her to hear it out loud and from him. She couldn’t be mad at him, when she was pregnant before she didn’t expect the nameless father to be in her child’s life. Why should this be any different? This still hurt though, it cut her to the core.

“I’m sorry if that’s not what you want to hear but I think to maintain our…friendship, it must be this way.” Sherlock whispered as he sat forward and eyed her closely.

Molly swallowed hard and nodded she couldn’t trust herself to speak at the moment for fear of breaking down in front of him.

“Do you have any other questions?”

Molly shook her head no and sniffled. No matter what, her goal was to have a child. Even if Sherlock rejected her, she would love it unconditionally. In that moment Molly made up her mind, “Let’s do it then. You can help me conceive.”

Sherlock continued to eye her closely as if to make sure she could handle what he had said. After what seemed like an eternity he nodded in agreement. He walked over to her and helped her stand up out of the chair. He tugged on her hand as he began walking down the hall and she followed him into the bedroom. Molly just hoped she wouldn’t regret this and get her heart broken, who was she kidding, it already was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It means so much.
> 
> Please check out my other stories if you haven't already.
> 
> \- Ricochet  
> \- Diary of a Pathologist *NEW*

Once they entered her bedroom, they stared at each other. Molly’s heart thudded, and she still wasn’t completely sure that this wasn’t all some crazy joke she had played along with far too seriously. Before this she thought he was incapable of feeling desire but his eyes were so focused, so dark with lust she knew what he wanted. She certainly knew what she wanted.

As if they could communicate with their thoughts alone, they met in a heated kiss. Lips pressed hard against each other, almost painfully, until Molly had to calm her nerves and eased the pressure. Her immediate thought was oh my god, I’m kissing Sherlock!

Lightly she felt his hands on her waist, and she slip hers up his stomach and chest. She tilted her head and opened her mouth to him and when their tongues met, Molly felt a tingle down her spine that weakened her legs. Fortunately, his grip on her was strong and he pulled her tighter to him. She snaked her hand up, brushing the skin of his neck until felt his soft curls. When she dragged her nails though his hair, he broke the kiss and breathed heavily against her lips. His eyelids fluttered, and Molly noted what the simple act did to him. His thumbs brushed her lower abdomen, dipping just below the waistband of her trousers and heat pooled inside her. His lips left long, slow kisses across her cheek. He tilted her head upwards while his lips dipped to her neck and sucked her lightly at her pulse. She could help but rub against him, she noticed he was already hard.

Sherlock lifted her shirt up and Molly raised her arms for ease of removal. As he tossed the shirt out of the way her hand quickly covered her breasts in embarrassment, she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“I-I know they are small, I’m sorry.” Molly stuttered in embarrassment.

“No, I’m sorry. I should have never said that to you. You are beautiful.” Sherlock whispered back as he gently pulled her arms away. His eyes soaked her in as his hands cupped her breast in his hands. Molly couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as her nipples hardened with his touch.

“Your turn.” she teased.

It took Sherlock a couple seconds to process what she meant but quickly caught on. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt before shrugging it off and pulling her in for another kiss. She ran her hands over his warm skin and traced the muscles on his stomach and chest. He was lean but toned. They both finished undressing each other and then he laid her down on the bed. He climbed in between her legs, positioned himself at her entrance and they both moaned. After a few slow thrusts Molly rolled her hips to meet his and they found a rhythm that was deeply sensual. As he released himself in her, Molly finished soon after. 

After their ragged breathing had stopped, he rolled off of her and on to the side of the bed. Molly stared at him as he started to get up. She didn’t care if she sounded desperate when she pleaded with him,

“Please don’t go. Just stay for one night…please?”

Sherlock looked back at her, then looked at the ground. He didn’t say anything and wordlessly crawled back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and legs entwined, naked bodies pressed together, they fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly slowly woke to the sound of her alarm on her phone. She cracked one eye open, reached over and turned it off; the time read 9:22am. Suddenly she remembered everything that had taken place yesterday. She rolled over and saw that Sherlock was gone. She ghosted her hand over the place where he laid not a few hours earlier. She sniffed the air and smelled coffee, she smiled, jumped out of the bed, and threw her robe on. She ran out into the hall still smiling and called out playfully,

“Sherlock, where are you?”

As she weaved her way through the hall, living room and then the kitchen her smile slid from her face. There was a mug of coffee on the counter and next to it was a note that simply read.

I had a lovely time. I hope it worked and that your endeavour is a success.  
\- SH

Molly picked up the note, angrily crushed it and she crumpled to the floor. Tears slid down her face as she berated herself. She felt like a fool, she thought that after last night he would feel the connection that she felt.

She didn’t know how long she sat there but after scolding herself, she slowly got up and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through to find a familiar number and hit send. She held it to ear and waited.

“Hiya. Do you mind coming over? I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

“What happened?” Mary asked concerned.

“Guess?” Molly whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

“Oh my god. Ok I’ll be right there.” Mary assured her. Molly heard her telling John she was going out as she hung up the phone. 

By the time Mary had arrived, Molly had showered, stripped the sheets from her bed and put them in the wash.

As soon as Molly answered the door and saw Mary, she started crying all over again.

“I’m such an idiot Mary.”

Mary hugged her and then corralled Molly onto the sofa as she disagreed, “No you aren’t darling. Let me make us some tea and then we can talk it out.”

“I can do that; you must be exhausted from the baby.” Molly said apologetically as she started to stand up.

“Sit down. I’ll be fine.” Mary scolded lightly.

As Mary came back in to the kitchen, she handed Molly a mug and held on to her own.

“So, tell me everything that happened, preferably in detail.” Mary joked.

Molly didn’t verbally respond but she let out a laugh and shook her head in mock disgust.

“Ok so maybe not every detail.” Mary consoled.

Molly turned serious once more and told Mary about everything that had transpired the previous evening. When she got to the part of the story with note Mary asked to see it. Molly dug in her front jean pocket, uncrumpled it and handed to her. Mary sat staring at it for several minutes.

“So? What do you think?” Molly asked as she bit her nail worriedly.

“He’s a coward. I bet you he is just scared.” Mary said as she angrily tossed the note onto the floor in front of them.

“Probably. But I guess what I’m wondering is, do I have the right to be angry when he told me clear as day that he doesn’t want to be a father. He gave me the choice. I could have said no to last night.”

“I get that and in way I agree with you, but I’m sure Sherlock knows how you feel. He just thinks so clinically he didn’t think of why or how it would be emotional for you.” Mary looked at her with pity and gave her hug as she continued, “The most important thing right now is making sure you take care of yourself. I hope this has worked for you.”

“Me too. Because there is no way I could sleep with him again and him just leave. I think it would kill me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few weeks were torture for Molly. She had to stop from peeing on a pregnancy test every morning. On top of all that she got a weird message from Mary saying she would be unreachable for a while because she had to tie up some things from an old job, whatever that meant. She tried to reach John and Sherlock but they were also busy. She thought about going to Baker Street a hundred times but she didn’t want seem clingy especially when Sherlock made it abundantly clear she was doing this on her own.

She had just got changed into her pyjamas after a long day at work. She was tempted to open a bottle of wine but decided against it. Just in case she was pregnant and it was just too early to tell. She settled on a cup of tea instead. Just as she was about to settle in front of the telly there was a knock on the door. She groaned and looked at the clock on her wall. 11.32pm. “Who could that be?” she muttered to herself as she crept to the door. She looked through the peephole, saw who it was and unlocked the door. When she opened it she asked with a confused smile,

“Hi Greg, what are you doing here?”

“Molly---” Greg started but stopped. He looked like he was struggling to say something. His face ashen and sombre.

“Oh God. Is someone hurt? Is it Sherlock?” Molly demanded as she felt her knees going weak.

“No, I’m sorry I don’t know how to tell you this but Mary is dead.”

Molly felt the room turn cold. She blinked at him and stared. She must have heard him wrong.

“No, that can’t be possible, she left me a voicemail last week. She’s away for work.”

Greg told her everything, about Mary’s double life, about how the Magnussen case was about her. How it was her that had shot Sherlock and finally what happened at the aquarium two hours ago.

Molly was angry. “How dare you. Is this some sick prank? I would expect this from Sherlock but not from you.” She shouted as tears started to stream down her face. She also started to hit him on the chest over and over. Greg tried to stop her and reason with her until she collapsed against him and sobbed.

“She is my friend, my friend, oh god Mary.” Molly sobbed into Greg’s shirt. She pulled away from him and frantically asked, “What about Rosie?”

“She was with a sitter. She’s ok.”

“Okay?! How can she be ok? She will never grow up knowing her mother. How are any of us going to be ok?”

It wasn’t a question that could be answered now, and it was a question that never could be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John had asked her to help out with Rosie and of course she offered her support. Everything was so bleak at the moment and it was compounded on the fact that Rosie was none the wiser. She was her happy joyous self. She had stayed at the Watson household for two weeks to help out. John would be gone days at a time and Rosie still needed consistency. Sherlock had stopped by asking if there was anything he could do. It was the first time she had seen him since they slept together and he look absolute devastated and lost. As much as she wanted to console him, she felt obligated to honour Johns wishes and he just didn’t want Sherlock around.

Molly stepped in her flat after two weeks away and picked up the pile of post on the floor.  
She would sort it later but she knew she needed to go to the shops and get food for the week. Since she found out her appetite wasn’t the best, she also had trouble sleep and felt sick with worry.

When she got to the shops, she stopped to get Paracetamol for her headache. As she pushed her trolley down the aisle, she passed the family planning section. She slowed and looked at the pregnancy tests. As she thought about symptoms she was experiencing, it dawned on her that her grief could be masking pregnancy symptoms, even her period was late. She had chalked it up to stress at the time. She grabbed three boxes, left her half full trolley in the middle of the aisle and went to express check out and paid. When she got home, she guzzled a whole litre of water, pulled her pants down and peed on each stick. She put the caps back on and waited. To distract herself she decided to sort through the post, she stopped when she saw a cream envelope with Mary’s writing on it. She ripped it open and saw a DVD with no writing on it. Molly put her hand to her mouth in shock and just stared at it. She quickly walked over to her laptop, placed it in the holder and waited for it to load. When it loaded there was Mary in all her glory smiling at Molly. She shakily hit play and listened.

“Molly Hooper.” Mary said affectionally.

“If you have this DVD it means that my past has caught up with me. I’m sure you’ve been filled in by now and I hope you don’t hate me for keeping it from you. You have become my best friend. When I met John, I didn’t understand what an amazing extended family he had. You are included in that family…you became my sister. Now that I am gone, I need you to do a couple things for me. Rosie is going to need a motherly influence in her life and you re the perfect fit. Please be there for her especially when she gets older. I know John won’t understand the mood swings, and clothes and boys. Help her through it. Now on to my next order of business, Mister Sherlock Holmes. Don’t you dare give up on him. I know he can be the most infuriating man on this planet but I know your love for him is pure and true. I am confident he will see the light. When you have that baby, makes sure you love it with all your heart. Let it know every day because Molly, if there’s anything I’ve learned is life is too short. I’ll love you forever sister.”

The screen went blank and Molly propped her elbows onto the table, put her head in her hands and wept. When her tears slowed, she calmly walked to the bathroom, picked up the sticks on the counter and read the screen. They each read PREGNANT. She looked up and smiled sadly, “Mary, it worked, I’m pregnant. I wish you were here.” As she walked into the living room and sat on the sofa it hit her. She was going to have Sherlock’s baby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
